Backfired
by iruka92
Summary: Sometimes, receiving gifts are bad. Especially if the person who gave it to you is your lover's older brother. USAxxMISA. Yaoi and don't read if you don't like it. ONESHOT.


This is my first attempt on writing a _yaoi_ fic. No flaming please. Positive comments are very much invited. If you don't like it, then leave.

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Junjou Romantica._

Okay. First, the flowers and now, strawberries?!

* * *

I'm 18 years old and was brought up as a healthy, straight young man before I crossed paths with my landlord, Usami Akihiko which I usually call as Usagi-_san_.

Evidently, his older brother, Usami Haruhiko always sends me weird gifts which doesn't make me any happier than I already was. Apparently, Usagi-san was enraged by the attention Haruhiko-_san_ gives me.

(and I called him by his first name to not let anyone be mistaken it with Usagi-_san_)

I was okay when he scooped me up whenever he has the chance.

I was okay when he sneaked up on me and kissed my neck.

BUT THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND!!

There are limits, you know. Does he know what limits are?! I mean, PEOPLE DON'T RAPE SOMEONE IN THE MIDDLE OF A _'COUNTER STRIKE'_!! Especially when he was winning the blasted game after a raging 4 months of gaming!?

"Bloody, bastard... !&#... it was only ** A FUCKING BOUQUET OF FLOWERS!!** and a box of strawberries doesn't bring any harm at all!!" and I know that I'm yelling.

Rather loud, I guess.

Only then, of course I noticed that Usagi-san just got out from his working room. Looking very tired and nasty.

Shit.

"_He couldn't, I mean, he didn't hear me, right? It can't be. Hahahahahahaha_," and yes, it was a forced laugh but it wasn't funny when Usagi-san noticed another box of wrapped chocolates was on the table. Oh right, that was another gift from Haruhiko-san yesterday. And I didn't tell Usagi about it. No biggie.

But I wonder why was Usagi-san glared daggers at the estranged looking box. I swear that it was only a box of chocolates. Who doesn't know Cadbury comes in boxes?

_After 10 minutes or so . . ._

Finally, he lifted his eyes off the very offending box and looked at me with those dangerous looking silver pair of eyes.

I don't like the look of it. It can only mean one thing.

Usami Haruhiko was mad.

Enraged, more likely and perhaps, infuriated was the correct word for what I'm witnessing right now. _Fear_ began to eat the insides of me and I can feel the goosebumps at the back of my neck which is very bad as it doesn't happen very often these days.

This is very very bad.

His menacing face was scary enough till it made me felt the urge to run off for cover and drag Suzuki-_san_ along for safety. The house seemed to follow the moods of its owner as I'm starting to feel the anger intact within the compounds of the living room.

After a while, a stupid thought went inside my head. I suppose it was best to calm him down.

It was stupid of me to do so.

* * *

"_Ano_… Usagi-_san_?" I asked cowardly.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't be mad at Haruhiko-_san_, okay? I'm sure the gifts he sent me were a mistake. For the strawberries, I mean," I kept the part where he kissed me out of the conversation, of course. And I was sure what's in the box was not chocolates.

But my attempt to comfort him backfired.

I mean, really backfired.

Usagi-san was looking at me intently and he bent down to nuzzle on my neck. I shivered at his sudden touch and without meaning it to happen, I moaned.

"_Fuck_," cursed myself inwardly and oh god, **DID I JUST BLUSH?!**

"I love you, Misaki," he whispered huskily into my ear.

And I went hard.

Usagi-_san_'s evil smirk gradually appeared and I knew that backing up his _aniki_ was a bad idea to begin with. His move to make me into the mood worked. I never stop to amuse him with my pink blushes whenever he does _that_ on me.

Like what he's doing right now.

"I swe- . . AHHH!" and I clamped my mouth shut. As if knowing what I wanted, Usagi carried me to our bed bride-style and resumed our _thing_.

_-sigh-_

Oh well.

**

* * *

**

LOL.

Thanks for reading. I hope it suited all of you and I'm sorry for not being a very good author to describe lemons.

**COMMENTS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED!!**

Hagagagagaga !! xDDD

_**I R U K A**_


End file.
